Thank You Akamaru
by A'den Neytiri Kad
Summary: What if two certain nins liked each other, but were afraid to say something? Well, Akamaru is going to change that. Fluffy KibaShika one-shot in chapter one. Enjoy! Rated M for second chapter for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Thank You Akamaru**

By: A'den Neytiri Kad

**Author's Note**

This is an rp that I did with a friend by request by me. I adore this pairing. So, Enjoy!

* * *

Kiba sighs, sitting down with Akamaru, petting him happily.

Shikamaru sees him, walking over silently.

Kiba mumbles to Akamaru, scratching behind his ears.

Shikamaru tilts his head, moving closer quietly.

"You know, maybe he isn't as smart as he looks...I mean seriously, is it really that hard to notice?" Kiba asks his companion, sighing.

Shikamaru blinks, leaning against a tree confused.

Akamaru whines, laying his head down on Kiba's lap, licking his hand comfortingly. Kiba sighs. "Yeah...You're right..."

Shikamaru sighs softly, thinking.

Kiba leans on the fluffy white dog. "I just wished he'd actually notice me some..." He says sadly.

Shikamaru mutters to himself softly as he stands up straight, "Troublesome man..."

Kiba blinks and lets go of his dog, looking over his shoulder. "Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru nods slightly, walking over. "Hm."

Kiba blinks, his eyes wide. "Um, I-I'll just be...going now..." He mumbles, standing up.

"That's not necessary, Kiba. I was going to join you."

"Oh..okay..." He sits back down.

Shikamaru sits down beside him, leaning back against his elbow and looking up at the sky."Beautiful day."

Kiba nods, playing with Akamaru's fur idly. "Unhm."

Shika looks over Kiba, eyebrow raised. "Something's on your mind..."

He shrugs.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to tell me what or not? I can tell it's bothering you."

Kiba shakes his head. "You don't wanna know."

"Yes I do."

Akamaru whines softly, nudging Kiba's hand

Shika tilts his head slightly, blinking.

Kiba shakes his head again, muttering to the canine.

Shikamaru sighs softly, watching a bird fly from one tree to another.

Akamaru growls at Kiba lightly, pawing him until he sighs in defeat. "Fine."

Shikamaru lies back, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Do you want to know?"

"Mhm."

"Well, it's because I think I'm making it painstakingly easy for a certain someone that I like them, and I don't think that they even get it.":

"Trust me, they get it."

Kiba shakes his head. "No. I don't think they do."

Shika sits up, shaking his head. "Kiba, just because I didn't say something sooner, doesn't mean I didn't notice."

"Yeah well if they di-HUH?"

Shika chuckles softly, sitting up. "I just needed a little time to think."

He blushes slightly.

Shika smiles slightly. "Kiba... And yes, I like you too."

"What if I wasn't talking about you?"

Shikamaru raises an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Kiba doesn't say anything.

Shikamaru stands up, stretching. "Well then, I guess I'll just leave. Later Kiba."

HIs eyes widen. "I didn't say I did!"

"You didn't have to." He starts walking with his hands in his pockets, staring up at the sky.

Akamaru growls and pounces on Shikamaru carefully, pinning him down so that he can't get away.

Shika blinks multiple times. "I was not expecting that..."

"Akamaru! Down! I mean Off! I mean-GAH You Know What I Mean!"

Shikamaru raises an eyebrow.

Akamaru whines and licks Shikamaru's face before getting off of him. Kiba sighs, running a hand through his hair. "You okay?"

Shikamaru nods, rubbing his face gently. "Yea..."

Kiba looks down at the ground, fiddling with his shirt. "...Sorry..."

Shika stands up, shrugging. "It's alright..."

"Shika..."

"Hm?"

Kiba looks over at him, sighing. "I don't like someone else."

Shikamaru sighs softly, muttering, "You're so troublesome..."

Kiba shrugs. "Yeah well...so are you."

Shikamaru smiles slightly, shaking his head. He walks over and kisses his cheek gently. "I know."

Kiba blinks and then smiles slowly.

Shika rolls his eyes, starting to walk away. "You coming or not?"

Kiba walks after him, Akamaru following him.

Shika leads him to his small apartment, opening the door and holding it open.

Kiba walks in, glancing around curiously.

Shika stretches, heading for the kitchen.

Kiba follows after him, his hands in his pockets.

Shikamaru starts making some tea, lost in thought.

He leans against the door frame.

Shika pours some tea, offering a cup to Kiba.

He takes it, mumbling a thanks.

Shikamaru nods, sipping his while he heads out into the living room. He sits on the couch carefully.

Kiba sighs and takes a sip.

Shika looks over at him, raising an eyebrow.

Kiba takes another drink, thinking.

Shikamaru looks over at Akamaru, tilting his head slightly.

Akamaru sticks his tongue out.

Shikamaru blinks, raising an eyebrow.

Akamaru bounds up and licks his face happily.

Shikamaru smiles slightly, rubbing his head gently. "Good to see you too, Akamaru."

Kiba smiles as Akamaru barks, sitting down on Shikamaru.

"Akamaru..." He sighs, carefully setting his cup on the floor.

He barks again.

Shika shakes his head, gently trying to push him off. "Troublesome dog..."

Akamaru whines softly, putting his ears back.

Shika sighs, facepalming. "I didn't mean it like that Akamaru..."

Kiba crosses his arms, watching amusedly. Akamaru give Shikamaru the puppy-dog eyes and nudges his hand, whining.

Shikamaru sighs, petting him softly. "I'm sorry, ok?"

Akamaru licks his cheek softly, excepting the apology.

Shikamaru smiles slightly, scratching behind his ears.

Kiba shakes his head, laughing quietly as Akamaru smiles happily.

Shika smiles, sitting up.

Akamaru jumps down and wags his tail. Kiba smiles and finishes his tea.

Shikamaru shakes his head, picking up his cup and taking it into the kitchen.

Kiba walks into the kitchen and places his cup in the sink. "Thanks."

Shika nods. "Your welcome."

Akamaru runs up behind Kiba and jumps on him, sending him crashing into Shikamaru.

Shikamaru falls and looks up, blinking.

Kiba catches himself on the ground, straddling Shikamaru's hips. He looks down at Shika and blushes softly. "Ummmmmm...S-sorry..."

Shikamaru looks over at Akamaru, his eyes narrowed. "He planned this... Didn't he?"

Kiba nods, glancing over at the culprit. "Yeah. He did." Akamaru sticks his tongue out and walks away from them.

Shikamaru sighs, shaking his head. "He's good..."

Kiba nods again, looking down at him.

Shikamaru looks up at him, blushing slightly. "Uhm..."

He blinks and blushes darker. "Yeah..." He carefully sits up, trying to not push up against Shika.

Shikamaru pulls him back down, kissing him gently.

Kiba blinks a few times before kissing him back softly, his eyes closing.

Shika smiles slightly.

Kiba presses his lips to his again, smiling.

Shikamaru gently trails his hands down his torso, nibbling on his lip.

He gasps lightly, shivering.

Shikamaru smirks slightly, pulling him closer.

Kiba pulls his ponytail out, running his fingers through his hair.

Shika kisses him gently, ghosting his fingertips along his jaw and neck.

Kiba kisses him back, goose bumps appearing on his skin.

Shika pulls back, leaning his head againist the floor and looking up.

Shika?" Kiba asks quietly, blinking.

"Hm?"

"Are we, you know...like...going out now...?"

Shikamaru tilts his head, raising an eyebrow. "I think that's kind of obvious now..."

Kiba blushes softly. "I was just making sure."

Shika smiles softly, kissing his cheek. "I think we should move this elsewhere... Troublesome floor..."

Kiba laughs and gets up, offering Shika a hand.

Shikamaru smiles, taking it and standing up.

Kiba kisses his cheek, smiling.

Shika smiles, heading to the couch and plopping down.

Kiba sits down next to him, leaning agianst his shoulder.

Shikamaru wraps an arm around his waist, laying his head against his.

Kiba sighs contently and nuzzles closer, closing his eyes.

Shikamaru sighs, thinking.

Kiba looks over at him. "Whatcha thiking about?"

Shika raises an eyebrow. "You mean what I'm not thinking about."

"That may be an easy question to answer..."

Shikamaru shakes his head, smiling slightly.

Kiba smiles softly and leans his head against Shika's.

Shikamaru hugs him close, closing his eyes.

Kiba huggles closer, managing to slide onto Shika's lap.

Shika opens his eyes and blinks.

KIba curls up against his chest, breathing deeply.

Shikamaru sighs, muttering to himself as he closes his eyes again. "Troublesome man..."

"You too."

Shikamaru smiles slightly, chuckling. He tightens his hold on Kiba, breathing slowly.

Kiba nuzzles his chest, sighing happily.

Shikamaru kisses his head softly, sighing as he falls asleep.

Kiba smiles serenly as he drifts to sleep.


	2. Bonus Chapter M

**Author's Note**

Here's a bonus chapter for you all.

* * *

Shikamaru sighs, flopping on the couch. "Troublesome nins..."

Kiba pokes his head out from behind the doorframe. "Which ones?"

"All of them."

"That bad?"

Shika nods, shrugging off his vest.

Kiba sighs and retreats into the kitchen, making tea.

Shika closes his eyes, rubbing his temples softly.

After a few minutes Kiba walks back out with some tea and hands it to Shika.

Shika nods gratefully, taking a sip.

Kiba stands behind Shikamaru and massages his temples softly.

Shikamaru sighs softly.

Kiba kisses the top of his head and gently moves his hands down to Shikamaru's neck and shoulders, massaging deeply.

Shikamaru relaxes, smiling slightly.

Kiba moves his fingers in circles. "Better?"

"Mhm."

He smiles and sighs softly, running his hands down his shoulders.

Shikamaru leans his head back, looking at him upside down.

Kiba smiles down at his and kisses him softly.

Shikamaru smiles slighty, kissing him gently. "Thank you."

"No problem."

Shika smirks, pulling the dog nin over the top of the couch.

"Gah!" Kiba exclaims as he tumbles forward.

Shikamaru chuckles.

Kiba shakes his head, swiping his hair out of his eyes.

"Have fun?"

"Oh yeah, of course."

Shikamaru smiles slightly, kissing his cheek gently.

Kiba pouts. "Meanie."

Shikamaru raises an eyebrow.

Kiba nips his neck. "Next time, warn me when you plan on pulling me over the couch."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll bite you harder."

"Unhm."

Kiba sticks his tongue out.

Shikamaru smirks slightly and pulls Kiba down, kissing him deeply.

Kiba kisses him back deeply, mumbling something.

"What?"

"You're using your advances against me again."

Shikamaru rolls his eyes.

Kiba smiles slightly, pressing his lips to Shika's forcefully.

Shikamaru pulls him closer, gently nibbling on his lip.

Kiba groans softly, pulling out Shika's ponytail.

Shikamaru tugs gently.

Kiba gasps quietly, tugging on Shikamaru's hair in retaliation.

Shika strokes his jaw gently with his thumb, sucking on his lip.

Kiba shivers slightly, pressing closer to his boyfriend.

Shika slowly trails his tongue along his lip.

Kiba parts his lips slightly, allowing Shika entrance.

Shikamaru slides his tongue inside, gently swirlilng it around Kiba's.

Kiba groans and gently wraps his tongue around Shika's and sucks.

Shikamaru entwines his hands in Kiba's hair, groaning softly.

Kiba straddles Shikamaru's hips and draws his tongue deeper into his mouth, sucking harder.

Shikamaru shivers slightly.

Kiba trails his finger tips down the shadow nin's neck lightly.

Shikamaru traces Kiba's spine.

Kiba arches his back, causing him to graze against Shika's member.

Shika shudders softly, pulling away from the dog nin.

Kiba breathes heavily, looking down at Shikamaru. "W-What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"You lie like a dog, Shika."

Shika sighs softly. "It's just..."

Kiba leans down closer, resting his chest against Shikamaru's. "Just what?"

"I don't know... I've never been in a relationship like this before..."

Kiba shrugs. "So...Just do what feels right to you, Shika."

Shikamaru sighs, thinking.

Kiba rests his head agaisnt Shikamaru's, watching him think with curiosity.

Shika pulls him in for a gentle kiss, sliding a hand under his shirt and tracing his chest.

Kiba shivers while kissing him back softly.

Shika ghosts his hands along Kiba's stomach, yanking on his lip roughly

Kiba's stomach muscles twitch beneath Shika's touch and he groans softly, tugging on Shika's hair roughly.

Shikamaru shudders, pulling away and tugging the dog nin's shirt over his head.

Kiba pulls Shikamaru's off swiftly and tosses it over his shoulder.

Shikamaru traces the scars on the dog nin softly, tilting his head.

"Long story for another time." Kiba says, kissing Shika's neck.

Shika closes his eyes, trailing his hands along Kiba's body softly.

The dog nin shivers, trailing kisses under his boyfriends jaw.

Shikamaru tilts his head back, giving the dog nin more space.

Kiba nibbles across Shika's jaw, nipping roughly at his jugular.

Shikamaru shivers, groaning softly.

Kiba bites down the shadow nin's throat, tracing his chest with his hands.

Shikamaru bites his lip, shuddering softly.

Kiba sucks lightly before pulling away and moving up to Shika's ear and nibbles on the lobe.

Shika takes a slightly ragged breath.

The dog nin smirks slightly and kisses Shika deeply.

Shika pulls him closer, kissing him heatedly.

Kiba breathes heavily, clawing the shadow nin's chest gently.

Shika shivers softly.

Kiba presses closer, trailing fingers up and down Shika's body.

The shadow nin groans softly.

Kiba smirks slightly and bites his lip.

Shika gasps softly.

Kiba slides his tongue into the shadow nin's parted lips and roughly trails his tongue around his mouth.

Shikamaru groans.

Kiba swirls his tongue against Shika's.

Shika shudders, pulling him closer.

Kiba tangles his hands in Shikamaru's hair, twirling their tongues together.

Shikamaru sucks on the dog nin's tongue softly, lighlty trailing his nails down his spine.

Kiba groans, once again arching against his boyfriend and, in the process, grinding their arousals together.

Shikamaru shivers, digging his nails into the nin's shoulders.

Kiba growls softly, dragging his teeth against Shika's tongue.

Shika groans, gently pushing his hips against his lover's.

Kiba releases Shika's tongue and shudders, pushing back.

Shikamaru thrusts his hips upward sharply, digging his nails deeper into his skin.

Kiba bites his lip, grinding down agaisnt Shika's hips roughly.

Shika groans, shivering.

Kiba grips the shadow nins shoulders and thrusts harder, his member throbbing.

Shikamaru arches slightly, bringing them closer together.

Kiba groans softly, biting his lip harder.

Shika rubs their hips together harshly, biting Kiba's neck and groaning against his skin.

Kiba claws at his shoulers, inhaling sharply.

Shika continues, breathing heavily against his neck.

Kiba shudders, grinding back roughly. "S-shika," he moans softly.

Shikamaru moans, taking another ragged breath.

Kiba reaches between them and starts unbuttoning the shadow nin's pants.

Shika lies back against the couch, looking up at him.

Kiba quickly unzips them and pulls them off.

Shikamaru kisses him fiercily, slowly undoing the dog nin's.

Kiba shudders, kissing his boyfriend back heatedly.

Shikamaru tugs them off, kicking them aside.

Kiba trails his fingers down Shika's chest.

Shikamaru shivers slightly.

Kiba kisses the shadown nin roughly.

Shika kisses him back deeply, pulling him closer.

Kiba shivers softly.

Shika slowly grinds their hips together.

he dog nin shudders, grinding back to match his boyfriends' pace.

Shikamaru nips at Kiba's neck, thrusting swiftly.

Kiba inhales sharply, tilting his head back.

Shikamaru sucks roughly on his skin, grinding against his lover mercilessly.

Kiba moans, meeting his boyfriend's thrusts with his own.

Shika shudders, moaning against his neck.

Kiba's chest rises and falls rapidly as he continues to grind against the shadow nin.

Shika arches against him, panting. "K-kiba..."

Kiba rocks fiercely, dragging his claws lightly down his lover's shoulders.

Shikamaru moans, clenching his hands into fists along Kiba's spine.

Kiba massages the shadow nin's member through his boxers.

Shika shudders. "Kiba..."

"Hm?" Kiba tugs at the material, pulling the boxers lower on shika's hips.

Shika shudders again.

Kiba pulls them down, slowly trailing his fingers down his boyfriend's length.

Shikamaru bites his lip.

Kiba circles his thumb around the head teasingly.

Shika moans softly, shuddering.

Kiba wraps his hand around Shika's member and begins pumping slowly.

Shika breathes heavily, digging his fingers into his lover's back.

Kiba arches, gripping him harder and pumps faster.

Shikamaru moans, burying his head in Kiba's neck.

Kiba squeezes and turns his hand, creating more friction.

Shikamaru's breath hitches as he clenches his jaw.

Kiba slows slightly before picking up speed, pressing closer.

Shikamaru closes his eyes, moaning his name softly.

Kiba lets go of his lover's erection, breathing heavily.

Shika breathes raggedly, shuddering.

The dog nin swallows hard, taking a deep breath.

Shika flips the dog nin over, switching positions with him. He bites his neck roughly and begins sucking.

Kiba tilts his head back, digging his fingers into the couch.

Shikamaru yanks his boxers off, sucking harshly.

Kiba shudders, closing his eyes as he moans loudly.

Shikamaru presses closer to him, grinding their erections together roughly.

Kiba drags his claws through the couch, ripping the cushions open as he thrusts up swiftly.

Shikamaru continues, pinning his hands over his head.

Kiba struggles to free his hands, bucking up into his lover.

Shika uses some of his shadow to keep his lover's hands in place, biting his tongue.

Kiba whimpers softly, wrapping his legs around Shika's hips and grinding their members together forcefully.

Shikamaru moans softly, pulling Kiba's hips closer.

Kiba's breathes erratically, trying to wiggle his hands free.

Shika tightens the hold on his hands, breathing heavily. He looks up into his boyfriend's face. "Kiba..."

Kiba looks up at him through half-lidded eyes, his chest heaving.

"I don't want to hurt you..."

"You won't."

"Are you sure...?"

Kiba nods. "Please."

Shika nods, leaning forward and pulling him into a heated kiss. He slowly pushes a finger into him, stretching him carefully.

Kiba kisses him back, repressing a whimper as he tries to relax.

Shika slowly pushes another finger in, holding his breath.

Kiba closes his eyes tightly and shifts slightly, getting used to the feeling.

Shikamaru pulls his fingers out and slowly pushes himself into his lover.

Kiba clenches his hands into fists, his breath coming in gasps.

Shikamaru takes a deep breath, biting his lip.

Kiba adjusts and he starts breathing easier. Slowly, he rocks his hips up.

Shika gently pulls out and thrusts back in, shuddering softly.

Kiba gasps quietly, shivering.

Shika continues at a slow pace, loosening his grip on Kiba's hands.

Kiba lifts his hips and wraps his legs tighter around his lover, pulling him in deeper.

Shikamaru moans softly, starting to pick up the pace.

Kiba tilts his head back and moans his name softly. "M-more."

Shika thrusts in deeply, breathing heavily.

Kiba moans louder, his claws digging into the cushions.

Shika releases Kiba's hands completely, rocking in harder.

KIba arches slightly, gripping his lover's shoulders tightly as he thrusts with him.

Shikamaru moans, angling his hips and hitting his prostate.

Kiba's eyes open wide and he screams out Shika's name. "G-god. Again."

Shikamaru continues, hitting it multiple times.

Kiba arches completely off the couch, his claws digging into Shika's back as he speeds up, his breath coming harder.

Shika sucks under Kiba's jaw, thrusting quickly into him.

Kiba moans his lover's name, bucking his hips wildly.

Shika breathes heavily against his skin, continuing harshly.

Kiba claws down Shikamuru's back, pulling him in deeper.

Shika groans, shuddering slightly.

"Sh-Shika, Im gonna..."

Shikamaru kisses him deeply, thrusting in sharply.

Kiba screams into the kiss, releasing.

Shika shudders, moaning softly as he pulls out.

The dog nin collapses on the couch, panting heavily.

Shikamaru breathes heavily, collapsing on top of Kiba.

Kiba wraps his arms around his lovers waist, nuzzling his neck softly.

Shikamaru closes his eyes, taking a deep breath.

Kiba closes his eyes. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Shika chuckles softly. "Kakashi let me borrow some of his books."

Kiba smiles. "Mmmm, you may need to borrow some more."

Shika laughs softly, kissing the dog nin gently.

Kiba returns the kiss softly.

Shikamaru lies his head on his shoulder, sighing quietly.

Kiba nuzzels his boyfriend, drifting slowly.

Shikamaru mutters to himself as he falls asleep, "Troublesome man."


End file.
